Pink Pearls
by O. Scarlette
Summary: MWPP. Lily is going through a rough time, and the least likely of people will help her. hatelove but believable! rr
1. Prologue

Summary: 7th year is supposed to be the most fun, but its absolute hell for Lily. It gets harder when Lily falls into a depression that no one can get her out of but James. It's another love/hate romance but it's believable and hopefully unique. r/r

Pink Pearls

By Scarlette

Prologue

_"My name is Lillian Evans but please call me Lily," I said shyly to the boy within the compartment on the giant red engine._

_"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy responded in a quiet voice. He was just as shy as I was. He looked from me to the seat in front of his. I quickly accepted his subtle invitation to join him. I was very much relieved that I had not been kicked out by this Remus kid._

_A few awkward moments came and went until Remus cleared his throat and asked politely, "You are a first year, right, Lilly?" To hear his quiet voice say my name was startling. It took me a moment to get used to the idea before I answered his question, "Yes, I'm afraid." I was trying to lighten the mood and surprisingly it worked. A small smile appeared on his young face, "So am I…"_

That was how I met the lovable Remus "Moony" Lupin, the more intelligent of the Marauders. He had been the first person I had spoken to on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my new home and life.

_While deep in conversation comparing muggle affairs and wizard news, the compartment door slid open startling Remus and me. There were two boys grinning from ear to ear at us. Without an invitation the taller of the two took a seat next to me, while his friend sat down next to Remus._

_"I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter," the boy next to me said as his hand reached into the pocket of his slacks looking for something. "I'm Remus and this is Lily," Remus spared me the trouble of speaking, for you see I was dreadfully nervous at that point. Black just nodded at us and smiled when he produced a box of jellybeans. He opened it and offered me a jellybean._

_Shyly I accepted but quickly became disappointed when I saw it was yellow. From past experiences I figured it was either banana or pineapple flavor. Yuck, banana and pineapple were the worst flavors in the world in my opinion, but I didn't want to be rude so I popped the bean into my mouth. Remus had made a move to stop me but it was too late. Let's just say that I wished that bean had been pineapple. It was the most horrid taste in the world, and even now I have no idea what flavor it was._

_When the laughter died down, my face was still very red. It became very obvious that I was the only Muggle-born in that compartment and I was really e__mba__rrassed. This day would haunt me the rest of my life, I thought bitterly. I folded my arms over my chest and sunk into my seat wishing I had never got on the stupid train._

_"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't resist myself," I heard the Sirius kid say. I guess he thought I was angry because I was so deadly quiet. I turned to look at him, my eyes where narrow with apprehension. He just smiled and dumped a few jellybeans onto his hand and he began to dump them back one by one. He picked up a red one and examined closely with his eye, then he put it back into the box. He picked up a second red jellybean and again he examined it. He smiled in approval and placed the little bean into my empty hand. Again I glared at him, but he smiled at me encouragingly. Slowly I popped the wizard candy into my mouth, closing my eyes expecting the worse. The tangy, sweet taste of strawberry filled my mouth and I smiled. I opened my eyes and looked over at the grinning Sirius Black to my left._

That was the first of hundreds of pranks that Sirius "Padfoot" Black would pull on me. Though, at first I thought him very conceited and annoying, I eventually grew to like him somewhat. That day, Sirius taught me my first lesson about the wizarding world: Nothing is what it seems.

_After an hour, the boys were deep in conversation about the latest broom, Quidditch, and other things I did not understand yet. Remus had quickly warmed up to James and Sirius and they got along very well. I remained quiet for the most part, and after a while I fell asleep._

_I was woken up again when the train's engine made an odd noise. I looked around and saw Remus fast asleep with his head resting on the window. Sirius was also asleep and his mouth hung open just a tad. He looked funny and I smiled as I stretched my arms and legs a bit. I looked up at James Potter who was not asleep but looking at his hands. His green eyes looked heavy with boredom behind his glasses._

_The weight of my eyes must have been pretty heavy because he looked up. I quickly looked away, afraid he'd think I was starring. I felt my cheeks burn in e__mba__rrassment. One of my hands reached to the pink pearl necklace that wound around my neck three times and still managed to hang loosely in layers. My fingers began to fiddle with the last layer of pearls. It was a habit I had for when I was terribly nervous._

That wouldn't be the last time James "Prongs" Potter would play havoc on my nerves. Out of all the Marauders he was the one who would test my patience the most, the one that would challenge everything about me. I'll admit that at first I was partial to Remus and Sirius and had a silent hate for Potter but all that would change with time.

_There came a small knock at the compartment door and James invited whoever it was to come in. A short, thick boy entered with his head bent down and his hands shaking at his side. In a very small and shaky voice he asked if it would be okay if he joined us. James scooted over nearer to Remus to give the boy room. Remus and Sirius began to stir awake. When they came to there eyes were set on the new kid._

_"Hi, my name is Peter Pettigrew."_

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew became the fourth of the Marauders. Out of the all the Marauders he was the odd ball and was constantly struggling to keep up with the others. He was also the one I least spoke to outside class.

The Marauders quickly became my only friends. Remus naturally became my best friend and confident. He is the one I turn to for help in school, and the one I spill all my secrets to. Sirius is the one who encourages me to have a bit of fun every now and then and he is the one who manages to calm me down during a stress attack. Peter is the one who we all are constantly looking after. When I have time I'll help him with homework and make small talk with him when the rest of his friends are not around. James… well, he's just James…

A/N: okay… this is my comeback after leaving fanfiction. Please, R/R! I know this is just the prologue and there's not much yet, but at least give me ideas… or tell me if this idea is worth pursuing…Also, this is the only chapter that will be in Lily's POV. The rest will be third person and there will be a lot of input from the other characters. Snape will also come into the picture too grins…

Thanks Scarlette

Disclaimer: All of the characters, places, names, and such are from the wonderful imagination of the great J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot… and the title (I'm pretty proud of my title for this).


	2. Chapter 1

Pink Pearls

By Scarlette

Chapter 1: 'On My Own'

Lily sighed as she looked out into the reflection of the stars and the quarter moon on the surface of the lake. Everyone else was inside eating diner, but not her. She didn't have much of an appetite lately. Things were so different now…

Since the moment she stepped out of the train after the end of her sixth year she had sensed things would drastically change. Instead of going home to her beautiful home in Muggle London, she found herself in the hospital at her father's bedside. A week after her arrival, Lily lost her father to cancer of the lungs. He was buried right away, and after the funeral all hell broke loose in the Evan's household.

Lily did not have time to cry for her father, her mother had shed enough tears for both of them. Mrs. Evans had been devastated and kept to herself, locked away in the room she had shared with her husband. Petunia did not make the tragedy any easier to deal with, either. Petunia did nothing but spend hours crying and screaming in her room asking questions about what was to be done now. Diner became a war zone between the three Evan women. At one end, Petunia would be bitterly demanding how they were to pay the house bills, the hospital bills, and the funeral bills. Mrs. Evans would promise to get a job and that everything would be fine. Petunia would answer with a horrible shriek and then spilling her diner all over the table and floor. Lily would remain quiet sipping at her broth while her mother broke down into tears and run to the refuge of her room.

Things of course did not get any better. Mrs. Evans got a job at a hospital working as the receptionist during the night shift. Petunia kept working as a waitress at a small diner nearby. Lily looked after the house and took up the daily chores. She fed her grumpy sister during the day, and comforted her heartbroken mother in the wee hours of the morning.

When the summer break came to a close Lily left her distraught mother in the hands of her cruel, bitter sister, Petunia. They were forced to sell their home and now Mrs. Evans and Petunia lived in a tiny apartment in the slums of urban England. Lily felt guilty for leaving at such a horrible time, but she needed the comfort of Hogwarts and magic to help her cope with the losses she had gone through. Lily had hoped that school would help her take her mind off things, and give her time to rest. That was not so. The pressures of schoolwork, and her nearing future deepened the wound in heart.

Lily twirled her favorite pearl necklace with her fingers as she took in a deep breath. Lily pulled her old graying sweater tighter around herself and stood up. It was getting late and she had promised to meet Severus in the library. The stress was beginning to affect her grades especially in Potions, and she had finally managed to convince Snape to help her. Taking one last look at the peaceful lake she turned her back on the moon's reflection and made her way back to the castle.

James rubbed his forehead impatiently while Peter recited a new spell they learned for their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. This was the fourth time Peter went through the entire incantation and yet he kept missing the first line in the third verse. "Still studying, old chap?" Sirius asked brightly as he clapped Peter's back gently. "Unfortunately all the studying in the world will not help him pass the quiz tomorrow," James groaned, his voice heavy with boredom. Peter's ears turned pink. "Where has our dear ole Moony run off to this time?" Sirius asked suddenly looking about the Gryffindor common room trying to spot Remus. "I believe dear Moony is at the library _tutoring _a certain Ravenclaw that goes by the name of Sandra Rhodes," James said his eyes brightening with an idea. Sirius caught the look in his best friend's eyes and instantly ideas flashed before his mind's eye. Peter was oblivious to the silent exchange between his two fellow Marauders, and he continued on reading over his lecture notes trying hard to remember the complex spell. Sirius made his way to the exit of the Gryffindor common room; James silently followed him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Severus" Lily apologized as she took a seat across the mountain of books Snape had picked out for their study session. "Quite alright, tardiness is expected when meeting with a Gryffindor," he said coldly. Lily sighed audibly; this was going to be a long night. "Shall we proceed?" Lily asked in a mock tone. Snape looked up at her his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well what exactly is it that you need help with?" Lily sighed at the question. "I'm having trouble with the four remedial potions we were told to memorize for tomorrow's class." Lily's cheeks turned slightly pink, it was really quite embarrassing to ask for help. A small smile crossed Snape's lips. It was really quite interesting to see Lily, Head Girl, struggling as she asked or assistance with a fairly difficult assignment. Catching himself, Snape cleared his throat and the smile was replaced with a smirk as he began a long and tedious lecture emphasizing the potions in question and how well he knew them. Lily took up her quill and began to take notes furiously on a new roll of parchment.

Nearby, Remus was explaining the difference between a werewolf and a shape-shifter to a fifth year Ravenclaw. Sandra brushed a stray of black hair from her face as she listened intently to what the older, wiser Gryffindor was trying hard to explain. "So you see werewolves can't exactly control their transformation. Shape-shifters, however, can transform at will," Remus concluded, quite proud with himself. Sandra smiled warmly at him and her big brown eyes brightened as she closed her D.A.D.A. textbook. In reality she knew very well the differences between werewolves and shape-shifters. This study session was merely an excuse to speak to the boy she liked very much. "So is there anything else you needed-- any other clarifications you need?" Remus asked. The girl blushed and shook her head nervously and began to gather her notes and books into her school bag. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry I'm such a bother…" "Not at all, I rather enjoy helping you," Remus interrupted. Sandra quickly held up her textbook in an attempt to hide her very red cheeks. "Well goodnight Remus." Sandra took a step toward the library door but stopped to look back. Remus had already buried himself into a book on dragons he had been studying earlier. Disappointed, Sandra continued walking until she disappeared behind a large shelf filled with books.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with you Moony," a familiar voice caused Remus to look up from his book. He smiled when he saw James and Sirius taking the seats next to his. "What are you going on about, Padfoot?" Remus put down the book in his hands to look at his fellow Marauder. "That Sandra Rhodes is head over heals in love with you, mate, and you won't give her the time of day!" Sirius began to rub Remus's head as if that would help sink the words into his dear friend's head. Annoyed, Remus slapped away Sirius's hands and began to smooth out his ruffled hair. "I have no Idea what you're talking about. Even if she was interested, I could never pursue a relationship. It's just another perk about being a werewolf," he responded solemnly. "You're being stupid, you know that?" Sirius slapped his friend gently. "Tell him James that he's… James, are you listening?"

James was not listening one bit. From the moment he had sat down he noticed the redhead he loved so much sitting at a table with his sworn enemy. Oh yeah, he felt quite jealous. Why would Lily spend time with _that _brute, Snape, and not even give James a second thought? "James, you're drooling," Remus and Sirius broke into a laugh. "I don't understand it, why doesn't Lily like me?" James hissed bitterly as he glared at Severus. "Well, you're so gosh darn handsome, and smart. You're also quite the athlete…" Sirius listed. "Well she did say you were a bit conceited. You also have a bad reputation with girls," Remus added gravely. James glared at his two so-called best friends. In response they began laughing. "It's not funny," he hissed and stood up.

Lily set down her quill and sinked into her chair. Severus continued talking about the Remedial potions, but he was just repeating everything he had said before. In fact, he had repeated everything twice already and Lily had everything she needed to know embedded into her mind. Bored, she began to play with her necklace.

"If I'm boring you please tell me," Severus's voice was cold and yet there was a small hint of hut in it. "Oh, I'm sorry Severus, thank you for your help. I think I've got it." Lily was now standing straight in her chair trying hard to look apologetic. "Hello, Snivellus." Lily saw Potter behind Severus before he even spoke. Within a second Severus was at his feet, wand in hand. Lily made a move to get up but Severus's voice stopped her. "Don't bother. I don't need help from a silly girl." Sirius appeared beside Potter with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "My Snivellus is getting very brave, now isn't he?" Severus glared at the black haired Sirius with great distaste. Potter opened his mouth to call out a spell but was stopped when he felt a wand pressing under his jaw. His hazel eyes glanced down to meet with narrowed green ones. "Potter, I'm not in the mood to clean up your mess this time. I'm Head Girl and if you do not leave this instant I'll write you up for a month's detention," Lily threatened, her voice just above a whisper but still very threatening. Severus opened his mouth to tell the silly redhead to stay out of his affairs but was silenced when her elbow buried itself in the pit of his stomach. "Sirius is here too, why aren't you threatening him?" Potter whined bringing down his wand. "Because you started it!" Lily hissed.

Enraged, James turned and stalked out of the library, with Sirius and Remus at his heels. "I didn't need your help," Severus said testily. "I really do not care if you do or don't!" Lily's head was pounding; she really did not want to deal with a brawl between Potter and Snape. She had too many things on her mind already. Quickly Lily gathered her things and began to leave. "Thank you for your help," she said as calmly as she could as she passed a red-faced Severus Snape. When he didn't respond, Lily continued walking until finally she was outside the library doors.

The three Marauders were gathered outside waiting for her. Each was following her to Gryffindor tower. Sirius had his arm around her neck laughing and telling her to lighten up, while Remus walked ahead of them. James walked in dead silence next to Sirius. His insides were boiling with anger. Lily hated him more than ever; at this rate he would never win her heart.

A/N: There it is, Chapter 1! Hope you like it… I won't be able to update until maybe Wednesday or Thursday… sorry but I have finals this week… blah… Note: "On My Own" is a song by The Used (hell yeah!)… You should all check it out… goes with Lily's mood at the beginning of this chapter.

Thank you, Hikaru. Hope you enjoyed this!

Suggestions, Comments, Flames, anything please tell me!

luv,

Scarlette


End file.
